ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day with... Jinx
A Day with... Jinx is the S1,E1 of A Day with... series about what the teen titans go characters days are like. This episode is how Jinx lives with her team and what she does after clashing with the titans. A Day with... Jinx Oh hey, my names Jinx hows it going, im just here in prison.... again after those Teen Titans put me in here.... again (ugh, i hate them). As you can see i am a villain, my powers are to manipulate bad luck for my enemies (so don't get on my bad side). This is how my day normally goes.... At about 7:30 am, i wake up, i usually wake with the sight of my diary opened at the page my crush is on and the lock wrecked (thank you Mammoth and Gizmo). Then i get dressed into my outfit (its pretty cool and the colours all match so fashion is my passion). I then see all my hair down, it looks awful trust me,so i go and combed it, making my hairstyle as awesome as it usually is. I put on a lil' rouge essense on (the best perfume ever) and get my lucky locket on, the only luck on me, and then brush my teeth. At about 8:00 am, i see Mammoth pass me, i usually just use my powers to make a small hole in the floor for him to fall and get stuck for reading my diary, he then begs me to let him go, i tell him right after some popcorn, but i dont return. I got into the lounge and see Billy and his clones playing BubbleBots, Gizmo working on a new invention, Seemore just watching Billy and Wykkyd reading a book. I sit next to Kyd and see the pile of dirty laundry of Mammoths just sitting next to me, I'm probably the tidiest in this group. I then go and argue to Mammoth about it....while eating popcorn.... and tell him to go pick it up, These boys barely even have brains, even Gizmo acts like a baby (thats probably cause hes the size of one). I go tell him that joke and he just gets distracted and i mess up his work. He calls me a couple of dumb names like Bug Breath (even though he barey brushes his teeth), Glop Girl, Horse Heiney etc. I just react by making him fall in the couch (he says theres this hippie cloud what tells him about himself, i don't believe him though). So then Seemore starts to say compliments about my hair and stuff, its pretty cute. Kyd's not that bad, he does keep quiet, well actually he doesnt talk at all but yeah, hes probably the one i can trust in this group, along with Seemore. At 10:00 am, then go to the mall with one of my friends, Cheshire and we shop at the mall, well steal at the mall. I just use my powers to put the security cameras on bust and i always get away with it, unless i seem to be shopping in the same shop Starfire is in. If she does see me, she firstly blabbers on about stuff on how to be more "crazy" until she sees i no money in my purse and starts to call the other titans, but after our night out once where we got chased by cops in dodgems and rode a building were still friends. I usually escape, but sometimes when Raven does all that magic they get me and take me to the cops, there are no words to explain my hatred for Raven... seriously. She is my least favourite titan. On the other hand, if i escape i usually hide in an alleyway, then when the coast is clear, i go get some peanut butter crackers. Sometimes when im angry, i just eat some peanut butter crackers and then i feel pretty good. Then i walk home in a secret way home so the titans don't find me. At 12:00 am, I eat. Every day i look forward to a can of diet coke,but Mammoth always takes it and blames it on Wykkyd, but Mammoth totally needs it more than i do. At 2:00 pm i read a couple of my books. My favourite one is about this guy who likes this girl, but there both vampires and another friend whose a werewolf and their families hate eachother. Now (keep this a secret and dont tell ANYONE or else...) i do watch Pretty Pretty Pegasus, why because its a good show (my fave is Butterbean). I also draw some of the ponies, espiecially the unicorns (only when they appear on the show cause the majority of them are pegasi) and im made my own OC, i called her Twilight Sparkle! So yeah, after reading and drawing i get this call from Kid Flash, hes pretty cool (don't tell him i said that either), but UGH is he so annoying. He's just waaaaaaaaaaaay too fast, wish his growing up was like that too. Then he follows up with a text message saying "we shud totally hang out more xxx KF" His grammar sucks, He really needs to get a better education. I do this for a couple of hours until its like 7:00pm. At 7:00 pm i usually see Billy playing video games, Gizmo still stuck in the couch, Seemore wavin at me while blushing and Kyd just reading some more. I ask Gizmo if he has a plan, when he doesn't WHAT A SUPRISE, im usually the one who has to come up with it, heck i even sacrifice myself so that they can get away and im the one taken to jail. In there, sometimes Raven comes mocking me about how im in prison with pocorn. I hate her, but when he actually does have a plan, they ultimately fail (he's supposed to be the smart one, but secretly he's as dumb as Ja Ja Binx). So yeah, usually when im ticked off (which i always am living with a couple of dumb, stinky guys) i usually just go to bed at 9:00, although they do have a couple of good bits, but mostly there just idiots, but hey what do you expect from boys, ey girls. If we have any plans (robberies, smuggling, crime more like) after 9, i just go, even when i dont feel like it, but we are quite a good team i must admit and we have escaped the titans quite alot. Also i sometimes hang out with Starfire and Raven on a girls night out you know. It is pretty fun, even with creppy demon girl and we all are quite good friends, but still enemies with means were frenemies. Well thats normally the life of me, it kinda sucks, but my only wish is that there was another girl in my team, you know that feeling girls. Well thats all from me PEACE.... Starfire: Greetings Jinx, are you ready for our craaazy girls night out on the town. Jinx: Sure Starfire *wink*. THE END...... Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Day With